Quick connect/disconnect coupling assemblies for small flexible tube applications and other applications are known in the art. Such couplings are utilized for bio-medical applications, convenience handling, beverage dispensing, instrument connections, photochemical handling, etc. Despite the existence of such couplings, there is a need in the art for a female and male coupling arrangement that offers improved coupling security, simplified operation, and decreased manufacturing costs.